militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Sanders (RAF officer)
Arthur Sanders}} |branch=Royal Flying Corps |serviceyears=1916-1956 |rank=Air Chief Marshal |unit= |commands=British Air Forces of Occupation RAF Middle East Air Force |battles=World War I World War II |awards=Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire }} Air Chief Marshal Sir Arthur Penrose Martyn Sanders GCB KBE RAF (17 March 1898 – 8 February 1974) was a Royal Flying Corps pilot during World War I and a senior Royal Air Force commander during World War II and the immediate post-war years. RAF career Born the son of a clergyman Henry Martyn Sanders and his wife Maud Mary (née Dixon), Sanders was educated at Haileybury before undergoing officer training at Sandhurst.Air of Authority - A History of RAF Organisation - Air Chief Marshal Sir Arthur Sanders Sanders was commissioned into the Northumberland Fusiliers in April 1916 but transferred to the Royal Flying Corps a few weeks later. He was a pilot on No 5 Squadron RFC and in May 1917 was wounded in a dogfight with German aircraft. As a result he lost his arm but managed to land his aircraft. As result of his disability, Sanders was appointed to junior staff officer duties in the latter part of the war. On 1 April 1918, Sanders was transferred to the Royal Air Force along with his fellow Flying Corps officers. Sanders remained in the RAF after the war and made steady progress through the ranks. He served in a variety of staff and instructional roles, notably serving on the air staff of Aden Command in 1932 and 1933. He was promoted to group captain just prior to the outbreak of World War II. During World War II, he first served on the staff of the RAF Staff College where he was responsible for planning the first wartime course. In 1940 Sanders was appointed the Director of Ground Defence at the Air Ministry and his work was in part responsible for the establishment of the RAF Regiment in 1942. In late 1942 Sanders was appointed Assistant Chief of Staff (Air) at the Allied Force Headquarters and in January 1943 he took up post at Air Officer Administration at Bomber Command. After the war Sanders served as the Commandant of the RAF Staff College at Bracknell before spending much of 1948 as Air Officer Commanding in Chief of British Air Forces of Occupation. He then served as Vice Chief of the Air Staff and Deputy Chief of the Air Staff. In May 1952 Sanders became Commander in Chief of the RAF's Middle East Air Force before his final tour as Commandant of the Imperial Defence College. He retired on 29 January 1956. Honours and awards *Commander of the Order of the British Empire - 11 June 1942 *Order of the Red Star awarded by the Presidium of the Supreme Council of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - 11 April 1944 *Commander of the Order of the Bath - 8 June 1944 *Order of Polonia Restituta, Class 2 - 12 Jun 1945 *Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire - 1 January 1946 *Legion of Merit grade of Commander awarded by the President of the United States of America - 15 July 1947 *Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath - 1 January 1952 *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath - 1 Jan 1955 References }} External links |- |- |- |- Category:1898 births Category:1974 deaths Category:Royal Northumberland Fusiliers officers Category:Royal Flying Corps officers Category:Royal Air Force air marshals Category:People from Streatham Category:English aviators Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star Category:Commanders of the Legion of Merit Category:Commanders with Star of the Order of Polonia Restituta Category:People educated at Haileybury and Imperial Service College Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II